


Your hands on my body

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Clint needs Christmas break, SHIELD ruins it, but Bucky knows how to make it all better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Your hands on my body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).



> Holiday exchange from MFD. I hope you enjoy it, happy holidays!!

Clint walked into the store with a bounce on his step. It was Christmas so he was finally able to buy a basket full of candy and the cashier wouldn't think that he's a sad lonely bastard.

She could think he's decorating, that he has kids or even that he had an ASMR channel. He hated that last option; headphones and his aids weren't friends and he really didn't like dealing with high frequency noises when it was right on his ear.

He practically hopped through the aisle as he picked some chocolates, and as he walked by the frozen food aisle he couldn't help but pick a few pizzas. Pizza that he would eat on his own because Lucky was away with Kate because she couldn't stand that he didn't got festive and her child _needed_ to feel the Christmas spirit and _'if you don't give him to me for the holidays_ _I'm_ _suing and asking for full custody'_

And Clint would rather let Lucky go for a few weeks, knowing that he'll be back than chasing Kate countrywide because she won't return the damn dog.

He made his way to the register, swinging the basket lightly. Clint didn't even wince when the check was more than he expected. He paid like he knew what he was doing and picked his bags and took his change.

On his way back home he ate a candy cane, loving the taste of the peppermint and the sugar on it. It was one of his favorite Christmas candies -not just Christmas, he just loved candy- closely followed by chocolate orange and gumdrops. All of that was on the bag dangling on his side, ready to be eaten.

He got to his building opening the front gate that gave an ominous creak that was some holidays late and stomped his feet to get rid of some of the snow on his shoes before walking inside the lobby, going up the stairs because he has yet to fix the elevator or get someone to do it for him so the tenants didn't had to go up the stairs every time. He hummed as he got to his door, chewing the last pieces of the candy as he opened it.

Clint stepped inside and once he was on the kitchen he took out everything from the bag, putting the pizza on the freezer and getting some candy out, and leaving the rest on a cupboard.

He went to the living room, slumping on the couch with a sigh, turning the TV on and putting on his recorded episodes of _Dog Cops._

It wasn't even ten minutes into his first episode when his phone rang, making him sigh as he paused it, fishing his phone out of his pocket and rolling his eyes when he saw that was Fury.

"What the hell do you want? I'm on vacation" he grumbles on the phone

 _'I am aware that you're on vacation, Agent Barton,_ _but_ _this_ _mission requires your skill set and your... less than orthodox methods..._ _just_ _because you're being taken out of vacation your pay will be risen accordingly.... a car will pick you up in an hour, so get_ _your_ _shit together quickly"_ Fury spat

Clint can't even answer before the call is finished and he's left with the words on his mouth. He doesn't have a choice, though, so he gets up, popping some gumdrops on his mouth as he makes his way to his room, picking a towel and going to shower.

In the blink of an eye he's suiting up, getting his stuff on a duffel and locking the door as he steps out and jogs downstairs. Just as promised, there's a car in front of the building and a file with the most important stuff about the assignment. By the time he hops up on the jet, he already wants to get back home.

Fuck he hated Fury, he hated SHIELD and he hated the stupid criminals he was sent to stop. But he's almost back home, and luckily on his own. He had instructions to report the next day, mostly because the mission was due to be over overnight, so he could report back and debrief just before noon.

Now it was a little past midnight, and he was stumbling up the stairs, wanting to get his hands on his candy and to lay down until a he got a call from Fury, ordering him to get up and go to HQ to do the damn debrief.

He unlocked his door and pushed it open almost stumbling into the living room, he kept his eyes down but out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving, and without thinking it twice he sent a knife flying in that direction, smiling when there was a clang with something metallic.

"You know better than to sneak into my house after I went on a mission, Barnes" he huffs, striding to the couch and flopping into it with a groan.

Bucky sighed but emerged from the dark kitchen, turning on the lights of the living room and going over the couch with a bowl "I knew you'd be back soon, so I wanted to arrange a little surprise for you" he gestures to the bowl with the candy Clint had bought earlier that week.

Clint can't help but look up at Bucky, eyes full of surprise. He had expected Nat to break in and leave him some vodka, but he had not expected to find Bucky, holding sweets and ... what was that small pot?

"What's that?" He blurted out, pointing at the other thing on Bucky's hand.

Bucky's eyes shift over, a smile taking over his worried features "Its a peppermint cream, its supposed to help with sore muscles and stuff like that" he unscrews the cap, looking up when he hears paper wrinkling.

Clint was sucking on a candy cane, and looking at the cream "should I take my shirt off? I mean... I got pretty beat up and I- I could use some of that cream right now"

He notices how Bucky's eyes widen a little as he nods, a smile still plastered on his lips as he waits for Clint to get out of the top part of his tac gear.

When he's got his shirt off he turns his back to Bucky, shivering a little when the cool of the cream touches his skin, but as soon as Bucky starts rubbing it over his shoulders he can feel how the tension starts to fade out slowly.

"Oh jesus, Buck, this is real good... is it like warming right? I already feel more relaxed"

Bucky hums in agreement, methodically working his fingers over Clint's back "you're so tense" he mumbles, pressing down a little harder

"Your back must be the same... lemme put some of this cream on you when you're done with me, kay? I won't accept a no for an answer"

Clint hears how Bucky laughs, hands stopping for a second.

"Alright, if that's what you want" he says, picking up were he left off, digging his thumbs on Clint's shoulderblades.

Clint can't deny he's loving the massage, he can't focus on the candy, he's too out of it because of the way Bucky's fingers are digging into his tense back, loosening the knots and relaxing his body.

When Bucky pulls away its Clint's turn to give him a massage. He puts the candy cane aside and licks his hands clean, and coats his fingers with the cream, starting to rub it on Bucky's back.

Clint know's they've come a long way when Bucky let's him massage his back. For months now he had been tending to his own injuries, not letting anyone else take care of them. He slowly transitioned into letting Clint help him with some wounds... and now he's allowing him to massage his back.

"Thank you, Buck" he pauses "thank you for trusting me, it means a lot to me"

The super soldier shrugs "I trust you too, Clint, I- you don't look at me and see danger, you're not scared of me... it helps a lot to be near you, without the pressure of having to try harder to behave like a human"

Clint smiles softly, leaning to press his forehead against Bucky's back "I'm glad I can be of help, it's also good for me to be with you... sometimes the crude jokes don't stick with anyone else"

They both chuckle at that, and soon after they're eating a candy cane each as a pizza cooks on the oven, and if they wake up next morning, cuddling on Clint's bed they don't make a big deal of it.


End file.
